


Fluffy batter

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Veronica used to wake up on Valentine's day alone.She used to awaken to the familiar smell of her mamá's cooking, the gentle sizzle of a frying pan as she did her best to adhere to American culture and make pancakes in place of churros for the holiday.Rachel would jump up and down in her seat, clanking forks and knives onto an old wood table they got for cheap at a yard sale after moving.Then, at the Garrison, she woke up to nothing. Just the alarm blaring a loud repetitive shirl as she microwaved a frozen egg and bacon breakfast sandwich in her pjs.So she was...surprised to say the least when she awakened to the smell of fresh fruit and cinnamon invading her nostrils, the gentle sound of a sizzling skillet filling her ears.





	Fluffy batter

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange gift for Altea's Valentine's Exchange on Tumblr! My giftee was totesunrepentant on Tumblr!

Veronica used to wake up on Valentine's day alone. 

She used to awaken to the familiar smell of her mamá's cooking, the gentle sizzle of a frying pan as she did her best to adhere to American culture and make pancakes in place of churros for the holiday.  
Rachel would jump up and down in her seat, clanking forks and knives onto an old wood table they got for cheap at a yard sale after moving. 

Then, at the Garrison, she woke up to nothing. Just the alarm blaring a loud repetitive shirl as she microwaved a frozen egg and bacon breakfast sandwich in her pjs. 

So she was...surprised to say the least when she awakened to the smell of fresh fruit and cinnamon invading her nostrils, the gentle sound of a sizzling skillet filling her ears. 

She jumped out of bed, throwing the hot pink covers off the side and onto the floor. She threw a sheer flannel over her chest, previously only covered by a sports bra, the hair on her legs standing up from the cold after being covered all night, athletic shorts being the only thing protecting a fourth of her legs.  
Her toes landed on the soft carpet of her and Allura’s bedroom, picking up her glasses from the nightstand and pushing them above her nose and above her ears. 

She was more than eager to discover what the source of the delicious smell was. 

As she walked towards the kitchen, Allura's pastel locks were tied into a messy bun, strands sticking out like lightning bolts.  
Allura was humming an old tune, one that Veronica recognized Coran singing under his breath during a meeting. She had caught Lance mumbling the lyrics under his breath. 

“'lura?” Veronica rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the harsh light of the living area of their apartment. 

Allura made a low noise in her throat. 

“Quiznack…” Allura muttered under her breath. “I was hoping you'd awaken late so I would have time to figure out how not to burn your planet's “pancakes”.” She said pancakes with increased attention to every vowel. 

“You...burned the first attempt?” Veronica asked, side-eyeing the overflowing dishes piled up in the sink. 

Allura gulped and slowly nodded.  
“I burned the first two batches.” The Altean confessed with a gentle giggle. “I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really wanted to give you the experience many humans are given on this day.” 

Veronica just flashed her a warm smile and grabbed her keys, throwing the flannel off, savoring Allura's gasp. 

“Calm down, 'lura. I'm just throwing a sweatshirt on.” Veronica said with a teasing laugh. She grabbed a pastel pink zippered sweatshirt off the back of a bar stool.  
“You ready to go out?” Veronica smirked at her girlfriend's confused look. 

Allura's confusion quickly turned to eager excitement.  
She nearing skipped over to Veronica as she zipped up the sweatshirt, planting a soft kiss to Veronica's darkened skin. 

~~~~~~

“What in the quiznack is a crepe?” Allura said as she studied the menu at the diner only a few miles from Garrison property.  
“It’s like…” Veronica swirled the clear plastic straw in her lemonade as her brain racked everything she knew about breakfast and dessert foods. “...it's like…I think it's French.”  
“French?” Allura tilted her head in question.  
“It's a country.” Veronica explained. “I think parts of it are still standing.”  
“Are you French?” Allura placed her chin on her palms, like Veronica was just about to explain the story of her life.  
“I'm Latina.” Veronica responded with another look over of the menu. Waffles with cinnamon on top sounded amazing, but so did pancakes with peaches in the batter. Maybe she could argue with the server to give her blueberry syrup on a large stack of pancakes.  
Allura's new sentence threw her completely off guard.  
“Isn't that the word for liking girls?”  
Allura locked eyes with Veronica, lips in a straight line.  
She was dead serious. 

Veronica was laughing too hard to see Allura's pouting face. 

Tears came out of Veronica's eyes as Allura continued to grow more and more upset. 

“What? What did I do?” Allura pleaded for an answer, while Veronica was too far gone in her gigglefest to care.  
Veronica came down from her high soon after, flicking a tear out of the corner of her eye as Allura started to frown. 

“I'm...I'm so sorry, ‘lura, I just…” Veronica apologized. “That's lesbian. Latina is a Hispanic female living in the States.” She corrected her girlfriend and watched Allura's face grow red and hot. 

“Oh.” Allura blinked. “I didn't know that.”  
“I know you didn't.” Veronica reassured. “But anyway, get a crepe. They're really good here.” 

Allura's smile lit up all of Veronica's world. 

Allura was her world. 

She was blessed with the best girlfriend she could have possibly asked for. 

She wouldn't want it any other way. 

They ordered soon after, Veronica getting her wish of blueberry syrup with a large stack of pancakes. 

Once their breakfast arrived, the tower of fluffy pancakes set down in front of Veronica nearly covered her view of her beautiful girlfriend. 

They locked hands as they ate. Allura was eating the strawberry and banana crepe like her last meal savoring every single bite with a shimmer in her pupil, like glitter had been poured on her face. 

She was radiate, even as she was stuffing her face.

Allura's hand squeezed her own once she finished, ocean blue looking at her with such wonder. 

Veronica wanted to cry tears of joy. 

She loved this woman. 

She loved her more than anything. More than her work in stopping invasions and keeping Earth safe. Even more than the beaches in Cuba she used to dance on, the grainy sand digging into the sensitive skin on the bottoms of her feet, cold water just barely touching her toes as the tide came in. 

“Happy Valentine's day, Sweetheart.” Allura told her in a low, quiet voice, smiling at Veronica's soft blush. 

“Happy Valentine's day, my love.” Veronica responded, returning the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
